


Let Me Show You How It's Done.

by moonlightdirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nerd Harry, One Shot, Oral Sex, Punk Louis, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, punk!louis/nerd!harry, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightdirection/pseuds/moonlightdirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Гарри хочет закончить свою домашнюю работу, но у Луи есть другие планы на этот вечер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You How It's Done.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Me Show You How It's Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/989997) by [SailingMyLarryShip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailingMyLarryShip/pseuds/SailingMyLarryShip). 



> Punk!Louis & Nerdy!Harry; 
> 
> One Shot.

Распахнув шторы, Луи выглянул в окно. Яркая улыбка появляется на его лице, когда взгляд падает на кудрявую голову парня, сидевшего у окна напротив. Гарри сидит на подоконнике и заканчивает, как Луи предполагает, домашнее задание. Луи быстро схватил маркер и написал своим неровным почерком в блокноте. Он громко постукал в свое окно, чтобы младший парень обратил внимание.

"Делаешь свою домашнюю работу в вечер пятницы, Кудрявый?"

Гарри хихикнул, схватил свою записную книжку и розовый маркер, чтобы написать ответ.

"Ничего лучше этого не придумал." — Гарри написал гораздо более аккуратным, каллиграфическим почерком.

"Ты такой ботаник." — написал Луи, посмотрев на мальчика, сидевшего через небольшой сад, улыбаясь. Щеки Гарри неминуемо вспыхнули.

Прежде чем Гарри успел ответить, Луи постучал в окно с новой записью.

"Я зайду к тебе, Хаз? Здесь чертовски скучно." — Гарри кивнул, чувствуя, как волнение проходит разрядом по позвоночнику.

Он взял блокнот, но когда собирался ответить Луи, то обнаружил, что старший парень уже ушел. В то время, Луи подошел к зеркалу, чтобы нанести новый слой подводки черным карандашом для глаз. Затем он вставил серьгу и решил, что вполне доволен своим внешним видом. Он поспешно спустился вниз по лестнице, достав сигарету из кармана и держал ее во рту, не зажигая. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Гарри обхватил своей большой рукой дверную ручку, ожидая стук старшего парня. 

— Эй, Лу, — яркая улыбка озаряет прелестное лицо кудрявого парня, когда он открывает дверь.

— Эй, Хазз, - в тон ответил Луи, даря ему ответную улыбку, — Что будем делать, Кудрявый? — спросил Луи немного невнятно из-за сигареты во рту.

— Лу, я должен закончить свою домашнюю работу, — пытался объяснить Гарри, следуя за бегущим по лестнице парнем. 

— Да ладно тебе.. Развлеки меня, Стайлс, — усмехаясь произнес панк, опираясь на кровать локтями. Щеки Гарри залил румянец, когда он сел за стол и продолжил писать. Через несколько минут он повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Луи, который был подозрительно тихим в течение этого времени. Луи непрерывно смотрел на кудрявого, любуясь, как он энергично работает. Разные мысли стали приходить Луи на ум, спровоцированные тем, как Гарри изящно обхватил карандаш и сжимал кулак.

— Хаз.. — Луи осекся, не решаясь сказать младшему парню о своих навязчивых мыслях. 

— Да, Луи? 

— Подойди ко мне, — Гарри мгновенно встал со своего места и присел на кровать к Луи. Он осмотрел лицо Луи. Такое гладкое и совершенное, такие прекрасные черты лица, пронзительные голубые глаза, мерцающие за черной подводкой, которые без сомнения очаруют каждого. На его лице сформировалась незаметная, почти хитрая ухмылка. Луи взглянул на младшего парня. Сейчас выпуклость в штанах Луи заметно увеличилась, а сердце бьется быстрее, чем минутой ранее. Он закусил губу, пытаясь скрыть ухмылку от кудрявого парня.

— Хаз, давай займемся чем-нибудь, кроме домашнего задания, — пытается намекнуть шатен.

— Зачем? Я имею в виду, чем мы можем заняться? Предлагаешь поиграть в настольные игры? — Гарри выглядит растерянным. 

— Хм.. Я имел в виду что-то, где нужно приложить больше.. Физической силы, — произнес Луи. Гарри нахмурился, явно не понимая, о чем говорит Луи.

— Футбол? Я знаю, что ты любишь футбол, но я.. Н-недостаточно хорош в этом, — заикается Гарри, от чего ему становится неловко. 

— Я точно говорил не о футболе, Гарри, — эта неопытность и детская наивность определенно привлекала и забавила старшего парня. Усмехаясь, он пододвинулся ближе. Теперь их тела почти соприкасаются. Голубые глаза прошлись по всему телу парня напротив, пока не достигли его изумрудных глаз. Он немного изменил свое положение, что было своеобразным промахом, потому что теперь взгляд младшего парня устремлен на уже приличную выпуклость в узких штанах Луи.

— О.. — почти пропищал Гарри, широко раскрыв глаза, — Я-я понял, чем ты хотел заняться, — Луи почти засмеялся при виде растерянного выражения лица парня напротив.

— Именно это.. - произнес Луи, поднимаясь. Через пару секунд он снова сел, но на этот раз на колени кудрявого. Он чувствует, как растет эрекция Гарри, когда он легонько поглаживал верхнюю часть бедра Гарри. Вскоре Луи не выдерживает от желания и влечения, наклоняя голову и накрывая нежные губы Гарри жадным поцелуем. Слабый стон сорвался с розовых губ младшего парня, лаская слух Луи и вызывая ухмылку. Луи расценил этот стон, как призыв к более усердным действиям и сложил руки на груди Гарри, толкая его спиной на кровать. Луи расставил свои стройные ноги по обе стороны от кудрявого парня, а тот, в свою очередь взял его за бедра, усаживая еще ближе к себе. Их губы снова встречаются, двигаясь синхронно и не желая расставаться. Дыхание обоих парней сбивается, а сердце отбивает бешеный ритм. Луи нетерпеливо ерзает на коленях Гарри, заставляя младшего парня выпустить стон. 

— Хаз.. - произносит Луи между поцелуями. Гарри смог только простонать в ответ. — Тебя кто-нибудь трахал до меня? — Луи вопросительно поднял брови, ухмыляясь, когда Гарри в очередной раз покраснел. Младший мальчик посмотрел на Луи.

— Нет, Лу.. - произнес он неуверенно, смотря на Луи из-под опущенных ресниц, смущаясь еще сильнее. 

— Хорошо, тогда это должно быть интересно. Позволишь мне показать тебе, как это делается? — проговорил Луи с дьявольской ухмылкой, сжав бедра Гарри сильнее. Бесстыдные руки скользят по изгибам парня под ним, а пухлые губы ласкают бледную кожу шеи и ключиц, борясь с желанием ее прикусить. Большие руки Гарри нашли край рубашки Луи, безуспешно пытаясь снять ее, пока старший парень не помог ему стянуть рубашку с крепкого тела и бросить ее на пол. Горячие губы целуют мускулистую грудь юноши, двигаясь ниже. 

— Я собираюсь отсосать тебе сейчас, сладкий, — соблазнительно мурлыкал на ухо голубоглазый. Гарри наблюдал за каждым его движением, ярко-зеленые затуманенные похотью глаза наполнены желанием, как никогда. Гарри кивнул, и Луи не мог не заметить, как невинно мальчик выглядит под ним. Руки Луи быстро нашли ремень, расстегнув его, как и сами штаны. Он стащил их с мальчика, бросая на пол к остальной одежде. 

— Л-лу.. Пожалуйста.. — умолял Гарри, закрывая глаза в предвкушении.

— Кому-то не терпится, я вижу, — Луи ухмыльнулся, стягивая тонкую ткань с тела парня.

Луи осторожно сжимает основание члена Гарри, вызывая его стон. Он медленно облизал его член по всей длине ствола, затем начал покрывать кожу влажными поцелуями, двигаясь вверх до самой головки. Луи с упоением обсосал головку члена, затем дразня, поиграл языком с щелкой, в которой уже образовалась прозрачная капля смазки. Гарри тяжело дышит, стараясь не толкаться бедрами в горло Луи, но это становится слишком сложно. Луи позволяет Гарри трахать себя, двигая головой навстречу, принимая член в себя полностью, и головка члена утыкается прямо в горло парня. Вскоре шатен нарочно отрывается от члена парня, зная, что так доставит больше удовольствия, на что Гарри начинает хныкать.

— Ты такой красивый, котенок, — улыбаясь произносит Луи, снова приступая к своей работе. 

Гарри напрасно открыл глаза, гладя на старшего парня. Пухлые губы Луи вокруг его члена, его блестящие голубые глаза, полные страсти и таинственности; это зрелище заставляет его почувствовать жар внизу живота. Гарри вздрогнул.

— Л-луи.. Я-я собираюсь кончить..

— Ужасно сильно хочу попробовать тебя, — соблазнительно прошептал Луи, продолжая яростнее лизать и сосать член парня, что стало для Гарри краем, и он кончает, изливаясь в рот Луи, не в силах больше сдерживаться. Старший парень беспрекословно проглатывает все, а затем слизывает с члена последние капли. 

— Ты такой приятный на вкус, Гарри, - простонал Луи, облизывая губы. Гарри приподнялся на локтях, протирая блестящие капли пота, покрывающие его лоб.

— Ты такой потрясающий, Луи, — ухмылка снова появляется на лице шатена, когда он собирает капельки спермы с лица и обсасывает палец. 

— Нам не обязательно делать все сегодня, милый, — тихо произнес Луи, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Гарри. Мальчик застонал под ним, подтягивая его ближе к себе. 

Нетерпеливые губы Гарри снова впились требовательным поцелуем в рот Луи. Их жаркое дыхание смешивается со стонами. Луи рвано выдыхает, сжимая кудри Гарри в кулаке, вызывая отчаянный стон зеленоглазого. Ему недостаточно поцелуев, он нуждается в чем-то большем. Член Гарри снова начинал твердеть только от тех звуков, которые издавал парень, что сидит на нем. 

— У тебя есть смазка, сладкий? — спрашивает Луи, открывая ящик тумбочки Гарри. Он рылся в этих беспорядочно разбросанных вещах, пока не нашел то, что искал. Старший мальчик вытащил маленькую бутылочку смазки. Быстро и неуклюже, он открывает бутылочку. Выдавив смазку себе на пальцы, он прикоснулся к колечку мышц и осторожно проник одним пальцем внутрь, смазывая дырочку для себя. Гарри инстинктивно вздрагивает от не приятного ощущения. 

— Тсс, все хорошо, сладкий, я собираюсь подготовить тебя, — Луи успокоил мальчика, немного погодя, добавляя второй палец, растягивая вход для себя и подготавливая к большему. Гарри судорожно втянул воздух, будучи неготовым к неожиданному действию. Хриплые, сладкие стоны Гарри доносятся до ушей, когда Луи аккуратно разводит пальцы в стороны, как ножницы, растягивая тугое кольцо. Внезапно пальцы шатена исчезли, заставив Гарри простонать от непривычной пустоты. 

— Л-луи, пожалуйста.. Я-я готов..

— О, ты не должен просить меня об этом, милый, — сказал Луи снова беря бутылочку со смазкой и размазывая содержимое по всей длине ствола, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать взволнованного и возбужденного Гарри. 

— Хорошо, это будет немного больно, но я буду начинать медленно, тебе нужно только расслабиться, — он пристроил член ко входу кудрявого, медленно толкаясь вперед. Гарри вздрогнул, когда почувствовал жжение, острую боль, как будто каждую частицу тела разрывают на кусочки. Сердце Гарри начало биться в несколько раз быстрее, отбивая бешеный ритм.

— Расслабься, малыш, — тело Гарри начинает привыкать к новым ощущениям довольно приятной наполненности внутри; он немного расслабляет стенки. Лицо Гарри по-прежнему упирается в простыни, его тело было горячим, и он блестел от пота. Луи целует его шею, плечи и спину между лопаток, прижимаясь к нему грудью.

— Двигайся, - кратко бросает Гарри, а Луи начинает задавать темп. С каждым толчком Луи увеличивает темп, а боль Гарри уходит, оставляя место наслаждению.

— О-о.. Дерьмо-о, Луи.. Черт.. — неконтролируемые стоны смешиваются, становясь все громче, вульгарнее и постепенно превращаются в крики. 

Парень чувствует, как пульсирующий орган толкается прямо в простату зеленоглазого, заставляя Гарри беспорядочно выкрикивать ругательства.

— О-о, господи.. Т-ты тако-ой узкий, Гарри, че-ерт.. Блять, как хорошо-о.. — Луи стонал, а Гарри подавался бедрами навстречу. С каждым движением он был все ближе и ближе к развязке. Рука шатена обвивает член Гарри, начиная яростнее в него вбиваться.

— О, че-ерт, Лу.. Я-я сейчас... - Гарри затихает, достигая своего апогея, вытесняя чувства и мысли. Напряжение возросло до предела, жар распространял волны наслаждения, а мышцы живота сократились. Пару сильных толчков, и Луи изливается внутри младшего парня. Он медленно вынул свой член из дырочки, наконец совладев с дрожью в теле.

— Это было просто невероятно, Лу. Ты - невероятный, — шатен улыбнулся Гарри, поднимаясь и одевая боксеры. Затем он мягко поцеловал кудрявого, который еще не отошел от оргазма, и направился в ванную, чтобы смыть остатки спермы с тела.

— Это было определенно лучше, чем домашнее задание, да, Кудрявый? — с ухмылкой произносит уже одетый шатен, выходя из ванной комнаты и доставая еще одну сигарету из кармана. Он со спокойным выражением лица кладет сигарету в рот, зажигая ее, направляясь к дому, еще немного потный. Гарри остался лежать в своей кровати голый, с беспорядком на голове, довольный, но абсолютно не понимающий, что только что произошло.


End file.
